


Remember

by dw_fwedewick_heweiden



Series: F Key [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Crows, amnesiac wanders the graveyard, i use too much purple prose, theres nothing graphic in here so, uh, well i cant really say anything, well i mean the arsonist is dead but, what the fuck is going on here idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw_fwedewick_heweiden/pseuds/dw_fwedewick_heweiden
Summary: An amnesiac wanders the graveyard.





	Remember

The Amnesiac wanders in the graveyard. They watch the birds peck at the seeds that someone must have scattered earlier, and they watch a few mourners come and go, sometimes leaving flowers at a grave, sometimes not.

As they wander, they read the names on the graves, hoping something will spark a flash of memory. They do this every day. The newest additions are the sheriff, Silas, and the mafioso, Kellan; Silas had been stabbed to death (presumably by the serial killer on the loose), while a transporter had transported Kellan right into his own bullet.

They don’t really feel anything about either of the deaths. Silas ignored them, and Kellan’s bullet was originally meant for them. 

If anything, they were grateful Kellan was dead.

Something catches their eye near the back of the graveyard, a bright splotch of color that wasn’t there yesterday. They make their way towards it carefully, stepping over various offerings to the dead and a few shattered bottles (probably from a mafia meetup gone wrong). Along the way, they count the crows, of which there are seven.

The splotch of color turns out to be a worn scarf. Not worn enough to have lost its color, but it’s definitely been worn by someone. The grave that the scarf is in front of is unmarked, and barely constitutes as a grave at all, if they’re being honest. It’s just two boards of wood nailed in a cross shape, and the wood isn’t holding up too well.

They take a seat next to the scarf, careful not to lean on the wooden cross, wondering who it belongs to. There’s no note on it, but it must have gotten here somehow. Perhaps the owner knew the person buried in this grave. Or maybe someone just really hated their scarf.

They touch it carefully.

And suddenly, they are assaulted with memories. 

A burning house and the smell of gas, the sound of laughter that they quickly realize is coming from them. Overwhelming joy as they watch the flames from high above, in a tree halfway across the town. Their gas can lies below them, and above them is their gas mask.

They’re only brought back to reality when a crow lands next to them. The crow looks at them curiously, and they stare back, as if to challenge it.

They know what they are now.

_ An Amnesiac has remembered they were like the Arsonist. _


End file.
